


Титаник

by ktj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: написано на 2 тур "Дженсен-топ кинк-фест" <br/>по заявке  № 65.2: Крэк! Дженсен – айсберг, Джаред – "Титаник"</p><p>Предупреждения: флафф, романс, канон фильма! Крэк!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Титаник

Разглядывая собственное отражение, Джаред без лишней скромности признал, что он просто красавчик. Спустившись на воду ранним утром 1912 года, он радостно пыхтел всеми четырьмя трубами и весело поблескивал на солнце начищенной палубой. Его борта щеголяли свежей краской, пуская блики на водную гладь, а трап уже прогибался под множеством ног, спешащих занять свои места, пассажиров.  
Джаред поначалу немного стеснялся своих габаритов, по сравнению с остальными он был просто громадиной, но сейчас готов был согласиться с мнением, что быть крупнейшим лайнером в мире не так уж плохо.  
Он еле сдерживался от нетерпения, чтоб не сорваться с якоря и не умчаться, на всех парах бороздить бескрайние океанские просторы.  
Но для начала пришлось дождаться всех попутчиков и лишь тогда, погудев для проформы, и испив шампанского для храбрости, отшвартоваться, наконец, от причала.  
Джаред даже не заметил, как быстро пролетел первый день его путешествия. Он легко мчал по волнам разгоняя «барашков», играл в «догонялки» со стайками шустрых дельфинов, или сгонял с палубы надоедливых чаек громкими неожиданными гудками.  
Когда солнце благополучно скрылось за горизонтом, а на смену ему пришла столь же яркая луна, Джаред заскучал. На палубе копошились пассажиры, оркестр играл какие-то замысловатые мелодии, а Джареду оставалось лишь перемигиваться своими иллюминаторами с мерцающими в темном небе звездами. Но вскоре и этого занятия он был лишен, когда небо скрыли тонкие облака. Температура воды за бортом сильно упала, и Джареду стало не по себе. Он знал, что его стальные бока не рассчитаны на такой холод – при низкой температуре металл становился хрупким – поэтому его ощутимо потряхивало от волнения. Джареду пришлось сильнее растопить печи и увеличить скорость в надежде на то, что так он быстрее доберется до более теплых умеренных вод.

Дженсен еле дождался вечера. Он так устал что, казалось, засыпал просто на ходу. Он только недавно покинул родные пенаты, наконец, оторвавшись от ледникового шельфа, и, стремясь к давно желаемой независимости, решил отправиться в кругосветное путешествие. Все предупреждения материнского ледника мгновенно забылись, стоило ему только почувствовать попутный ветер, словно подгоняющий его в спину, на пути к свободе.  
Целый день Дженсена донимала жара. Солнце, казалось, задалось целью поспособствовать его безвременной кончине. И еще эти долбанные чайки. В итоге в вечеру Дженсен не выдержал и, дождавшись пока эти наглые твари все, в конце концов, усядутся, резво перевернулся в воде сгоняя их прочь, вдогонку обстреливая холодными брызгами. Перевернуться обратно у него пока не получалось, внизу он был тяжелым и набухшим, и Дженсену очень хотелось избавиться от тянущего ощущения. Радовало только то, что теперь, когда верхняя его часть была намного неприметнее и от впитавшейся воды потемнела, Дженсен надеялся, что теперь для чаек он станет менее привлекателен. 

Джаред громко пыхнул трубами, пытаясь прогнать какую-то загулявшую парочку пассажиров с палубы. Он понял, что путешествовать с попутчиками не так весело как ему казалось, и даже успел соскучиться по игривым дельфинам. Мало того, что кто-то придумал ему странную кличку («Титаник» тьфу, ну что за пошлятина), так еще и какая-то дура полдня стояла на носу и изображала из себя крылатую богиню Нику. Джаред решил, что в следующий раз обязательно поплывет в путешествие один.  
И теперь, когда перед ним раскрыла свои объятия безлунная ночь, Джаред грустно смотрел на бескрайний океан впереди. Внезапно на горизонте что-то мелькнуло, Джаред встрепенулся и продолжил вглядываться в темноту, пытаясь подробнее рассмотреть в лёгкой дымке нежданного незнакомца.

Дженсен мечтал, чтоб проходящий мимо лайнер его не заметил, он слишком устал и хотел поскорее остаться одному и, наконец, выспаться. Он понял, что его камуфляж отстой, когда услышал приближающийся радостный гул. 

– Эй, - негромко крикнул Джаред в темноту. – Есть тут кто?  
В ответ послышалось недовольное фырканье.  
– Привет, я Джаред, - представился он, считая, что знакомство начинается с вежливости.  
– Хм… А написано «Титаник», - хрипло проворчал незнакомец, но ответил: – Дженсен.  
– Очень приятно. - Джаред обрадовался встрече и улыбнулся.  
Незнакомец тем временем медленно приближался, едва заметно мерцая в темноте ледяными блестками-веснушками.  
Джаред же решил не снижать скорость и стремительно приближался к Дженсену.  
– Эй, не гони так. К чему столько радости, я же айсберг, а не эскимо, - пошутил Дженсен.  
– Что-то мелковат, ты для айсберга.  
– Но-но, это просто ты переросток, к тому же я давно уже взрослый и самостоятельный, в отличии от некоторых.  
– Я тоже взрослый, и в следующий раз тоже самостоятельно буду путешествовать. –  
Джаред возмущенно загудел, и замолчал.  
Дженсен тоже притих. Теперь он казался Джареду не таким уж и маленьким, почти как и сам Джаред. А еще он был такой необычный: темно синий и неярко сверкающий.  
– А давай поиграем? – предложил Дженсен, пытаясь вновь завести беседу.  
– Ты же весь такой взрослый, как с тобой поиграешь, - все еще дуясь, пробормотал Джаред.  
– А мы во взрослую игру поиграем, - хитро усмехнулся Дженсен, блеснув ледяным боком.  
Джаред согласился на его предложение и, радостно зазвонив колоколом, пошел на сближение.

Пока они знакомились и болтали, Дженсен внимательно рассматривал Джареда, тот казался достаточно крупным и немного наивным. А главное Джаред был совсем не надоедливым, не то что чайки. Они проболтали несколько часов, шутя и рассказывая о своих приключениях, а Джаред смеялся, пуская с палубы яркие фейерверки. Дженсену очень нравился его смех. 

– Так какие правила? – Джареду не терпелось начать.  
– Их нет, - усмехнулся Дженсен.  
– Но так не честно, я без правил не играю, даже дельфины соблюдают правила, - возмущенно пыхтел Джаред.  
– Ладно. Давай тогда просто познакомиться поближе.  
Джаред недоуменно уставился на Дженсена направив на него все свои прожекторы.  
– Ты мне не веришь? Как обидно, - притворно оскорбился Дженсен.  
– Эй, не сердись. Я просто не понимаю, - растерянно прошептал Джаред.  
Дженсен приблизился настолько, что издаваемые им «барашки» мягко бились о борт Джареда, лаская пеной стальное тело.  
– Знаешь, Джаред, а ты мне нравишься, – тихо сказал Дженсен.  
– Правда? – удивился Джаред, смущенно сияя гирляндами на палубах.  
– Правда, нравишься. Очень… 

Дженсен приблизился вплотную. Поцелуй вышел долгим и нежным. У Джареда внутри все запылало от предвкушения чего-то необычного и до боли приятного. Джаред почувствовал, как скользящим движением Дженсен врезается в него подводной частью. Дженсен толкнулся сильно и быстро, сметая барьеры, вспарывая корпус и проникая в Джареда глубоко и страстно. Избавляя его от лишнего балласта и мыслей.  
Джаред дрожал под напористыми движениями Дженсена, внутри все пульсировало, и искрилось от возбуждения. Шлюпки разлетались в стороны, и музыкой звучали стоны удовольствия. Дженсен продолжал двигаться, заполняя собой каждый отсек, и омывая трепещущее от жара тело прохладной водой.  
Джареда переполняли чувства, он был на грани.  
– О Боже, Дженсен! Дженс… – сквозь нарастающий гул, поскуливал Джаред. – Не останавливайся!  
И он не останавливался. Просто не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. Джаред оказался таким отзывчивым и податливым, он так глубоко и жадно принимал его, что Дженсен не смог продержаться слишком долго. Войдя как можно глубже, он бурно излился внутрь, переполняя Джареда и забрызгивая белыми льдинками укутывающую их воду.  
Джаред вздрогнул от внезапно накрывшего оргазма, толкнулся навстречу и начал быстро уходить под воду, утягивая за собой Дженсена. Они сплелись в крепких объятиях, соединяя тела и связывая души. И дно стало им лучшей периной, а вода укрыла от всех.  
Дженсен прижался к Джареду, обволакивая его собой и сладко зевая – он, наконец, сможет выспаться.  
Джаред был абсолютно счастлив. Он понял, что не смог бы путешествовать один и обрадовался, что теперь с ним рядом всегда будет Дженсен. А океан будет хранить их любовь вечно.

-fin-


End file.
